


〔杏夏〕谣言

by inmints



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, 学パロ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmints/pseuds/inmints
Relationships: 伊波杏树/齐藤朱夏
Kudos: 2





	〔杏夏〕谣言

1

齐藤感到一阵生硬的疼，大概源自脚踝，前阵子她为了一场竞速跑在练习时日里拉伤了韧带。痊愈还需一点时间，活动仍相当不便，除了看书还是只能看书，不能说会厌倦但她实在是遭不住束缚感了。

好在从明天开始就是为期三天的修学旅行，备考压力算是有了个发泄口。也不晓得该带些什么东西出行才称得上是合格的高中生，高中毕业前的最后一场狂欢，所有人都在为尽可能深刻地攒下回忆做准备。

降幡看她正皱眉，忍不住出声询问是不是脚伤还疼得厉害，要么干脆跟老师说一声，不用勉强参与也可以的。

嘘。  
齐藤赶忙制止了同桌给出的建议，像是不让她参加修学旅行等于说要取她性命。她咬咬牙，挤出一个笑容说，没事。

然后她看见伊波披着件运动服外套走进教室，手上抱着叠刚打印出来的资料。她一边清点起了纸张数量，一边望过来注意到齐藤正瞧她，接着她便为此变得有些腼腆，一下子又垂下目光注视起手中的考试材料笑了笑。

「每人自己上去拿一张。」

说完，伊波把资料摊在讲台上后就转身朝座位走去。她特意绕了个远路将齐藤和降幡的份递放在了她们桌上，接起资料的齐藤也不抬头望她，等她离去了才缩起双脚，情不自禁抱住膝盖晃动起身子来。

「好痛！」

离痊愈果然还需不少时间。

2

与所有会结对上体育课结对吃饭结对回宿舍然后结对看晚会演出的女生一样，齐藤在一年前与伊波还只是纯粹的朋友关系。那是毋庸置疑的不掺杂念，哪怕有人习惯性把她喊做伊波杏树的女朋友也不会影响事实。

同时齐藤也承认，回个宿舍还和朋友十指相扣手牵手的女生在这座私立水学园不是那么常见，不过这应当归咎于伊波的动物本能以及她那丝毫不介意被说三道四的做派。

「朱夏——」

比如这会儿，下课铃才刚打响，伊波就从教室靠窗的角落位置走到了教室前门旁——也就是齐藤的座位附近。在齐藤收拾完书具踉跄着站起身后，也没管是否有人盯着她俩看，她已经握住了她的手掌。

「明天你带手机吗？」

而如今她们确实会在无人注意的角落叠上对方的双唇了。

齐藤一边回握住她的手，一边朝仍在整理教科书的降幡道了声别，然后由伊波搀扶着出了教室前门，下好了到修学旅行结束都不再看一眼课本的决心。青春有限，时机正巧，三天时间拿去谈情说爱不多不少。

「带的带的。这种时候老师怎么说也该睁一只眼闭一只眼。」  
「那我也带吧。」

两个体育系站一块除了使人联想到挥洒在操场上的汗水似乎就没浪漫些的印象了，尽管大多时候汗水也跟浪漫毫无关系。文学少女和运动系少年，内向的与开朗的，谈到青春校园不外乎诸如此类的组合，俗套却适配。

两个同为运动系的开朗女孩子又能擦出什么火花呢。

所以调侃成情侣也好，干脆以某某某的女友代称也好，同学多无恶意，学习生活欠缺乐趣，加之当事人并未表现出排斥意图，久而久之玩笑便开成了日常。提到齐藤朱夏就是伊波杏树的女朋友，提到伊波杏树就是齐藤朱夏的男朋友，调侃之余顺便帮人家安排好了谁上谁下，而实际上好朋友仍是好朋友，要是本人爆出一句其实是我在下她在上，那么班级乃至全校都铁定会炸开锅的。

齐藤第一次注意到伊波是在一个气温不那么恼人的午后。

开学不过一礼拜，体育课就已经成了学生们敞开了玩的精神放松时刻。授课教师对此大多心知肚明，不惹出麻烦那就省事些由了学生怎样都行。

那个时候的齐藤的固定搭档还是同桌降幡。她与降幡一块早早地出了教室去到操场，结果连哪个是自己班老师都认不清。然后学生一个接一个过来，男生女生各自分成两块，上课铃一响，老师哨子一吹，高喊一句A班的到这边来集合，第一节体育课就仓促开始了。

过渡性质的第一节课除了介绍课程并无其他内容，教师草草做完说明便宣布就地解散自由活动。青春期精力分外旺盛的男生立马去了体育仓库找来篮球，女生则绕着操场散步闲聊或是走往小卖部要么干脆回教室。

齐藤是去找自动售货机的那个。  
她一边把买来的两人份矿泉水抱在胸前，一边往操场走去。去体育仓库拿羽毛球拍的降幡还没回来，她放慢了步子东看看西看看，路过篮球场的时候瞧见了一群分不清哪些个是自己班同学的男生，以及一名手捧篮球瞄着篮球板做计算的女生。

那名女生光穿着件T恤，穿着条与学校下发的运动服配套的运动裤，留了头恰好的短发。阳光泻过她的发梢沐过她的肩头，细碎淌过她的鼻尖与嘴唇然后勾画出一张清冷的侧脸。她在她重新开始吐气前纵身一跃，不久便传出球体落入框中进而撞击地面的声响。

「我记得她是我们班的伊波来着。」

齐藤微微一颤，扭头一看才发现搭话人是抱着羽毛球拍的降幡。

「我怎么没印象？」  
「我也没跟她说过话。不过她总穿运动服，所以从开学第一天起就在我们班很有名了喔……「那个死活不肯穿裙子的女生」。」  
「噗！把人家说得跟怪人似的。」

同一个教室中的高个子与矮个子的交集仅限于被老师提问，所以齐藤也没再追究为何自己对那名看起来那般吸引自己的女生毫无记忆点了。她正要抬起脚步，篮球架下那人却刚好侧过身望过来，停顿一会开始盯着齐藤瞧，这恐怕并非巧合——对方怎么也不肯移开视线。

被盯得脸颊有些发热的齐藤心虚地垂下头，她试图视而不见并离开，而拍了拍她肩膀的降幡则兴趣盎然地对她讲：不过去吗？她看起来想跟你说话。

初次搭上话的契机大概如此了。

「……可以让我喝一口吗？」

才刚做完自我介绍，那人上来就翘出食指点点齐藤的胸口。齐藤愣了愣，低头看了眼抱在手上的矿泉水，这才反应过来对方为何在刚才执着于自己，哑然失笑，把水递了过去。

「你只有一个人吗？」  
「也不是……aikyan她去寝室换衣服了。啊，aikyan是小林，小林爱香，也是我们班的。」

说着，拧开瓶盖就往喉咙里灌的伊波也不顾作为女生而言做此行为是否得体就喝掉了大半瓶。  
没过多久她口中的aikyan便转悠着走过来，望见伊波身旁围了两个小个子女生，她一下子作状不可置信，戏言称我不过就走开十来分钟伊波同学真是个罪孽深重的女人。

然后小林和降幡一块儿打羽毛球去了。

离下课还有约莫半节课时间。齐藤将水瓶放到地面上一旁，同她一起靠在网格栏边上的伊波也把篮球在脚边放下，随后蹲下身，将随意丢在塑胶跑道上的运动服外套一把扯来，重新披上。

午后阳光明媚，不至于过晒，落在身上温度正好。凉风阵阵，送到鼻间的是女孩子的汗水气味，夹着洗衣粉的味道。

3

伊波杏树的确是个怪人。  
她不穿裙子不关心时尚甚至常常不化妆就顶着张没睡醒的脸来到教室，高中恰逢少女心思窜动的年纪，伊波则既无为恋爱做准备的表现也无关注人家谈恋爱的兴趣，在她身上极少能找到年轻女孩子的特点。

就是这样的伊波，在念高中的第一年情人节便收到了巧克力，且不止一盒。

「我真的不太能吃甜食的……」

她一边这样说试图从起哄的气氛中逃离出来，一边把巧克力分给了同桌小林以及座位附近的其他学生，分到最后习惯性走到教室前门，不忘留两份给齐藤与她的同桌。

后来就变成了会收到当面告白。

「啊，不是的，朱夏只是我的朋友——」

女孩子质问齐藤与她的关系，她矢口否决。于是她第一次知道女孩子的嘴唇柔软似水，只轻触一回心底便像荡开涟漪。她错愕得来不及后退一步，满脑子只剩下自己被亲了这一想法，同时由于对方是个身材娇小的女孩子而怎么也不忍推开。

女孩子松开手拉开几步，表情是与行为截然不同的写满内疚的落寞。她不敢抬起头，轻声念了句对不起然后转身小跑去了走廊的另一头。

生存在学校这座小型社会里，凡拥有惹眼标签之人都是守不住秘密的。  
伊波是『那个死活不肯穿裙子的女生』也是『齐藤朱夏的男朋友』同时还是『会频繁收到女生巧克力的人』，所以她还没能迈进教室一步就听见一声响亮的高呼灌进了耳朵：伊波被女生告白还被亲啦！

——什么！杏ちゃん终于被告白了！？  
——什么！杏ちゃん居然被强吻了！？  
——什么！杏ちゃん把人小姑娘弄哭了！？  
——什么！杏ちゃん一被告白就把人家先强吻哭了！？

守不住的秘密一经发散便如被风吹起的沙粒，找不到行踪但无孔不入且辨不清原来的形态。说者无意听者有心，伊波很快多了一枚崭新的标签：那个和许多女生暧昧不清的运动服女。

齐藤的标签则几乎是与伊波截然相反的。她时常跟着现充朋友讨论搭配问题也时常参与为女生们所津津乐道的八卦分析，某某喜欢隔壁班的某某啦、某某被某某暗恋啦、某某其实正在和某某交往啦——拥有恋爱话题素材的人物无论先前存在感稀薄与否，总轻易能在小群体中获取一份讨论热度。大概拜此所致，发生在青春期的大部分恋爱一方面确乎由荷尔蒙催化，一方面也可说是虚荣心在从中作祟。

在事实上无论由谁看来笑容都相当可爱的齐藤的一举一动早搔弄得青春期男生萌生了质朴的虚荣：能和她交往的人定然是优秀的。

好事的学生对于类似的八卦向来来者不拒，无论当事人是否情愿，他们便大声嚷嚷「快出去！快出去！」，也不是不知道消息已经传遍整间教室，正是清楚事主对此心中有数兴致才格外高涨。人生如戏，事不关己的戏剧总归是热闹些更讨看客们的欢心。

齐藤朱夏再不情愿也得走出教室去见一见那名隔壁班的男生了，因为大家都说他要在这节自习课下课的时候向自己告白。她一出教室，起哄的一票人就小心翼翼跟了出去，其实哪怕明目张胆一些齐藤也没有将他们轰回去的勇气。

然后呢，齐藤在上课铃打响的时候回到了教室，一进教室又是窸窸窣窣一片。忍不住的女生出声问她：怎么样怎么样？跟在后头走进来的女生帮忙回应道：没有明确拒绝！

这下又得骚动一会儿。

自习课理应保持安静各管各自主学习，这份嘈杂则持续了相当一段时间。怕事的齐藤没精力一一反驳，她回到座位坐下，抬头看到骚动的源头其实在黑板上，上边画了把相合伞，左边是隔壁班那名男生，右边写着自己的名字。

她感到一股胸闷，尽管平时讨论起八卦话题总会有她的声音，而事情落到自己头上才知道叽叽喳喳的动静有多吵，一句「给我适可而止吧」终于忍不住要脱口而出，一名从教室角落座位站起的身影先一步径直走向了讲台。她不动声色地擦去了左边的名字，接着一笔一划用力写下了伊波杏树四个字。

「是我的特权。」

写完丢开粉笔朝底下面无表情扫视一圈，然后拍拍手掌准备回去。

教室顿时鸦雀无声，伊波并未顺利走回座位，因为她在扫视的时候扫到了前来巡视的班主任。

站在门口的班主任望了眼底下，又瞥了眼黑板，思索一番将名字被写在黑板上的两个人叫了出去。

从某种程度上来说罚站反倒解救了两人的心情。

所以和伊波一起站在教室外头顶教科书手拎教科书的齐藤情不自禁开始笑，笑得喘不过气笑得眼角渗出眼泪。她笑得终于不得不扶住墙面撑起身子，不久便是砰的一声，教科书掉在了地上。

俯身捡起书本的伊波在将教科书交给齐藤前稍稍停顿了一下，等齐藤低下头伸出双手接住书本道了句谢谢，她就将自己的教科书夹在腋下，然后重新俯身，凑近了对方的脸庞。

她要把在那名陌生女孩身上体会到的柔软加倍从齐藤嘴上夺取回来，好覆盖掉记忆中的全部触感。

4

这场雨来得所有人都始料未及，就连任课的体育老师也不得不将点名簿盖在头顶上，同时急急忙忙招呼学生进体育馆。尖叫声欢笑声连成一片，得亏馆内有足够的暖气，不至于淋一身雨还得冻成感冒。

但黏黏糊糊的感觉终归是令人不自在的。

自由活动令已下，体育课也没有不准四处走动的规定，伊波便扯住了齐藤的胳膊肘，说以防万一还是回宿舍换身衣服为好。

齐藤看了眼已经一如既往打起羽毛球的降幡和小林，别过脸去望回伊波的表情，会心一笑，同意了她的想法。

也不顾是否有被舍管阿姨注意到，她们就匆匆忙忙跑进宿舍。重新落了一身雨浑身难受，与迫在眉睫的清洗身体的欲求相比，下课时间还是次要的。

她们各回各寝找出一身衣服赶忙冲了个热水澡。体育系也并非意味着体质较常人强，起码齐藤在换季的时候就常常感冒。

伊波的冲澡速度要快上一些，等她擦拭完头发穿上干净的T恤与运动裤去到走廊尽头那间寝室时，齐藤才裹着条浴巾走出卫生间，然后被等候在床边的伊波吓了一跳。

「……你给我转过去一下。」  
「干嘛？」  
「我要穿衣服。只有我什么都没穿还要被你盯着看感觉太奇怪了。」

伊波噗嗤一声表示你不说我根本没注意，她摇摇头，随后乖乖将手背覆盖在双眼上侧过去一个角度。

「话说……寝室里有伞吗？」  
「对哦。我大概没有吧，应该借给aikyan了。」  
「我的落在教室了。……所以说还是得淋着回去啊！」

笨蛋情侣无可救药。

齐藤一面提起裙子，一面下了床站起身，走到窗边望了望天气，看见阳台湿漉漉一片就坐回到床边，拿过浴巾擦起了还没干的头发。

坐她身边的伊波先是一同她刚才所做那样瞥了眼窗外，瞥到雨势并未减小后又收回了目光。她很快注意到臂膀上多了份温度，移动视线就能看到齐藤已经靠在了自己肩旁。

寝室不同，座位对角，自交往以来两人独处的时间实在少之又少。

所以伊波也不对抬头做出一副索吻表情的齐藤进行调侃，她只稍稍迟疑了一下，不过多久便和对方一样珍惜起来之不易的独处时间压低脸贴了上去。

难得不是在夜间小路，又无需提防被谁碰见，这一场吻比平时要久一些，也比平时要热情一点。

呼吸交融着呼吸，她们不再有注意头发是否没干衣服是否才刚换的功夫，只倾尽全力感受彼此的唇瓣，重叠片刻微微开启，稍偏过脑袋契上对方的空隙。

比起亲吻，倒更像是在借唇齿爱抚一些。  
齐藤舔舐起伊波的下唇，伊波便吮吸起齐藤的上唇。你待我温柔我就加倍小心翼翼，不时低下脑袋睁开眼，抵住对方的额头扯开嘴角笑笑，然后继续。

在情欲的催化下，膨胀的热情促使齐藤丢开了浴巾。她伸出双手搂住伊波的脖颈，不自觉放低身姿压上了她的胸口，并借此得以亲吻得更热烈些。

伊波则顺势环搂上她的腰肢，以不小于齐藤的力道紧扣住那副身躯。她们前身贴着前身，不久便共同躺倒在了床铺上边。

时有时无的闷哼开始反复刺激起双方的神经。青春年少荷尔蒙旺盛，就此止步于交换呼吸，于齐藤于伊波而言都将是煎熬。

尽管生物课本上没记载，这应当是不应以此为耻的本能。

彼此心知肚明两人都愿进行进一步沟通，齐藤干脆收起双腿跨坐在了仰躺在床上的伊波的身体上边。她一边伸手拉下了对方那条不知道几天换一回的运动裤，一边却坏心眼地问她，上课时间溜出来做这种事是不是过分了点。

伊波可不中计，她一声不吭地将搂着对方的其中一只手抬起，慢慢探进她的短袖，而后沿着脊背攀爬向上，在解开齐藤的胸罩后又推动手指沿着脊背下移，褪去她早已看不顺心的裙子。

「我不介意现在就回体育馆的。」

齐藤给反击得笑出了声，她也不怠慢剥下对方的羞耻心保护壳。一手掀起伊波的上衣并将她的胸罩推了上去，同时扯下了她的内裤，等到身下人的胸部与私处暴露在空气中，她便脱去自身的短袖丢至一旁，然后压下身同她开始最为纯粹的肌肤交流。

女孩子才最懂得欣赏女孩子的身体。

在由高峰所带来的阵阵颤栗之中，伊波撵着模糊的意识看见伏在自己胸口上一同自己因快乐而震颤的齐藤正翘起嘴角。于是她也竭力回应她一个笑容，随后抬起手摸了摸她的脑袋再搂住了她的脊背。

她们于浸没在灰色中的房间里赤身相拥，沉浸在余韵里谁也不动弹谁也不出声。她们静心感受了一阵子这段独属于两人的宁静，并凭着身体记忆起了另一具身体的温度。

在这流动速度异常缓慢的几分钟时间里，伊波觉得自己又重新喜欢上了对方一次。不是『伊波杏树的女朋友』，也不是『那个很受男生欢迎的女生』，她在此时恨不得把全身的爱意献给齐藤，就如她热爱生命本身。

而齐藤的爱意也正渗透进血管的每一处，她不认为她们会为这一次归咎于青春期的冲动在事后感到反悔。熟悉对方身体的过程使得她们对彼此的了解与信赖又加深了一步。

源于同等的信赖，伊波拍了拍齐藤的脊背，她是在告诉她她们该穿上衣服了，因为她的肚子正发出求救。

5

小林爱香可以断言她的同桌与降幡的同桌在那节下了滂沱大雨的体育课发生了点事，因为平时总形影不离的两人自那天以来就变得极少主动交流，起码在大家面前是如此。  
要是见了面，她们就触电般一起脸红，然后出于习惯去牵住对方的手，耳根却是越染越红，红到熟透等相视一笑才逐渐放松。

我们的女篮主将和运动会ACE居然真的开始谈恋爱了。  
小林像发现了未知生物般陷入狂喜之中，而草率告诉给第二人未免有些不负责任。压抑住倾诉欲使她浑身难受，在一节数学课上课铃打响之际她终于忍不住朝伊波喊了句话：你女朋友跑了！

下意识望向了教室前门的伊波则在收回视线时明白过来已然中计。这要放在原来，伊波必然是会淡然回应一句『你说的是哪个女朋友呀』的。这一次她望过去了。

「……你说的是哪个女朋友？」

杯水车薪。

小林胜券在握，故意扯开嗓子拉长音调唱歌般自言自语：是哪～～～个呢？

伊波便装不下去了，她咬了咬嘴唇，奉劝小林要善良，然后咧开嘴称其实已经在一起快一年了。

「………………」

这完全超乎小林所料，她一下子被惊诧从狂喜之中拉拽出来，接着开始翻寻记忆企图找回些蛛丝马迹，搜索到最后却是陷入了对自身记忆的怀疑。

实际上伊波无所谓恋情曝光与否，校园恋爱不是什么见不得人的事，她也没有借单身之名收获更多巧克力的心思，她不喜欢甜食。因而她在被老师点名上黑板作答时，发出了一声清亮的回答，起身特意绕了个远路走去靠近教室前门的那条过道，在齐藤桌上丢下了一张纸条。

『明天我可以背你』

所以要一起参加修学旅行。


End file.
